digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:List of episodes in Fan:Digimon Divinity
Ep.1:Simultaneous Attacks :>'''Takumo,Karen,& Chris become Digi-destineds(DGDs),& Sunmon & Moonmon digivolve to rookie level while fighting a Boarmon. * Ep.2:A Scary Shadow :>'Bearmon digivolves to Grizzmon to defeat a Witchmon that was scaring everyone. * Ep.3:Let Bitmon Slash It :'>'Labramon digivolves to Bitmon to save the other DGDs from some Strabimon & defeat a Flybeemon. * Ep.4:Seafood War :'>'Otamamon digivolves to Ebidramon to stop a Mantaraymon from attacking the other aquatic Digimon & the DGDs. * Ep.5:Fight Fire w/ Fire :'>'Coronamon digivolves to Firamon to defend everyone from an angry Coatlmon. * Ep.6:Bombs,Arrows,& Kicks :'>'Lunamon digivolves to Rexmon to stop a Lynxmon that was accidentally disturbed while the DGDs walked past its cave. * Ep.7:Beware of Rotting Plants :'>'Takumo,Chris,Kyle,& their Digimon partners deal w/a bunch of Woodmon that are attacking them. * Ep.8:Flying Metallic Ungulates :'>'(cont. from Ep.5;they got separated)Karen,Haily,& their Digimon partners are being attacked by a Unimon. * Ep.9:A Ten-Year-Long Secret :'>'A Sepikmon(that the DGDs meet)tells about what happened to the Digi-World 10 years ago.Some Flymon heard it & reported it to Lilithmon. * Ep.10:Based on the Sky :'>'One of Lilithmon's "henchmen" had caught Takumo,Karen,Chris,& their partners.Kyle,Haily,& their partners go & save them. * Ep.11:Final Admonition :'>'A Phantomon attacks everyone & gives the DGDs an "admonition" about not to mess up w/ Lilithmon's(& the other 2 Demon Lords')plans. * Ep.12:According to the Parchment :'>'The same Sepikmon comes again,leads the DGDs into the forest,& tells them about the Six Divinity Prisms. * Ep.13:Grapple That Groundramon :'>'While Takumo is finding his prism,a Groundramon attacks him,& Grizzmon digivolves to GrappLeomon to save Takumo from Groundramon. * Ep.14:Feline Action :'>'Bitmon digivolves to Bastemon to stop a Brachimon from attacking Karen while she find her prism. * Ep.15:Avoid Being Electrocuted :'>'Unfortunately,Chris's prism is underwater,& when everyone dived into the water(some Hangyomon gave them scuba gear),a Dagomon attacked.Ebidramon digivolved to MegaSeaDramon & defeated it. * Ep.16:Heat Wave Extreme :'>'A DORUGuremon knocks Kyle down while retrieving his prism.Firamon digivolves to Flaremon to defeat it & save Kyle. * Ep.17:Nuova Luna :'>'A Wisemon attacks everyone while Haily finds her prism.Rexmon digivolves to Crescemon to defeat it,& surprisingly,Haily's prism was found in Wisemon's left sphere. * Ep.18:The Sea Monster in Controll :'>'Leviamon shows himself for the first time,& since none of the DGDs' partners can digivolve to Mega level,nobody was able to defeat it. * Ep.19:Beauty Prevails :'>'Same thing that happened in Ep.18,except it was Lilithmon who showed up. * Ep.20:World of Darkness :'>'Same thing ''again,except Barbamon showed up. * Ep.21:Nearly Revealed :>'''After having a conversation w/ her neighbor,H.T.,at the park,Haily suspects that he knows a little bit about their "plans". * Ep.22:Incoming Invasion :>'Barbamon,Leviamon,& Lilithmon enter West Shinjuku & "invades" it.The DGDs held them off for a while. * Ep.23:Takumo's Specimen :'>'After a wild fight w/ a WaruMonzaemon,Takumo finds a piece of Gazimon fur & gives it to the DGDs. * Ep.24:Dance Destruction :'>'While Karen was having a ballet performance at the Central Pavillion,2 Mammon attacked everyone,but Bastemon took them down. * Ep.25:Definate Water Fear :'>'A MarinDevimon attacks everyone at some city swimming pool.Luckily,Chris was there watching his brother swim,& MegaSeaDramon defeated it. * Ep.26:Wind Doesn't Go w/ Fire :'>'Kyle & Flaremon fight a Wingdramon that was destroying most of the city. * Ep.27:Midnight Catfight :'>'A LadyDevimon was attacking at around 9 or 10 in the night.Haily went to check it out,& coincidentally,Crescemon & LadyDevimon ended up in a catfightThis is ''totally indirect.. * Ep.28:Wild H.T. & Gazimon Chase :>'As the DGDs go around the city searching for where Barbamon,Leviamon,& Lilithmons' hideout is,Haily & Lunamon end up chasing after H.T. ''& his partner,Gazimon. * Ep.29:A Fifty-fifty Party :>'H.T. & Gazimon are caught between the Demon Lords & the DGDs & has no idea which ''party(Demon Lords or DGDs)to join.Gazimon attacks everyone,& the 2 of them disappear in a flash. * Ep.30:Unexpected Digivolutions :>'''The DGDs encounter H.T. again.Thinking that he was by himself,Bearmon & the others digivolved to Champion level & attacked H.T. Gazimon came out of nowhere & digivolved to Dobermon & retaliated. * Ep.31:Worst War Topic :>'GrappLeomon & MegaSeadramon digivolve to Marsmon & Neptune to stop Leviamon from attacking a nearby district(& actually defeat him). * Ep.32:The Taunting Truth :'>'H.T. tells the DGDs ''everything that happened lately & asks if he can join them. * Ep.33:Evil Beauty :>'''Bastemon & Crescemon digivolve to Minervamon & Dianamon to defeat Lilithmon. * Ep.34:Three Heads Are Better Than One :>'H.T. & Gazimon gave Kyle a "shock" when Dobermon digivolved to Cerberumon. * Ep.35:Swift Inferno :'>'Flaremon & Cerberumon digivolve to Apollomon & Merukimon & defeated Demon. * Ep.36:Three Down,One Left :'>'After 3/4 of the Demon Lords are defeated,the DGds plan on defeating Barbamon,but Barbamon was too strong. * Ep.37:The Power Within :'>'The DGDs discover that their prisms(don't know where H.T. got his)weren't "designed" to make their Digimon digivolve,but to help the DGDs defeat the Demon Lords. * Ep.38:Final Stand :'>'''The DGDs give it another chance to take down Barbamon(w/ the help & power of their prisms),& he is finally defeated all 8 Palaces have been restored to peace & harmony. Category:Fan fiction